Rebirth
by Happii Haden
Summary: so that it may be reborn again.


Chapter 1: him back.

* * *

 _December 1691_

* * *

Deidara woke to the sound of a soft hum. He tried to move, but found his body heavy and sluggish. Sasori must've slipped something toxic in him. He tugged his arms. Then again, it also didn't help that the redhead had him tied to the bedposts. The blond turned his head slowly to face the source of the noise. He could see the back of the redhead. He seemed to be preparing something.

As if he noticed he was be stared at, the redhead glanced back at the bound blond. He smirked. He continued to hum, setting several things onto a tray before bringing it over to Deidara. He took a seat next to the bed.

"Sleep well, Deidara?"

The blond let out a small noise, unable to properly speak.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure you have noticed. You're having a hard time moving, aren't you?" Sasori set the tray down on the bedside table. He stroked the blond's face. "Hemlock. Just enough to keep you settled. Normally, you'd be dead by now, but you have my magic flowing through you. How fortunate."

Sasori stood, adjusting the blond's body so that he was sitting up. He smiled and sat back down, beginning to spoon feed the blond the porridge he had made. "I'm sure you're aware of how killing a witch works. After all, you've murdered two of my Knights." He blew the steam away for the next bite. "We're not impervious to fatal wounds. We're practically mortal. Or… those of common witch blood are."

Deidara ate slowly, his tongue and throat numb. He could barely feel the movement of his muscles and wondered if he'd choke on the soft food. Even if he did, Sasori wouldn't let him die. A painless flick to his forehead made him focus on Sasori once more.

"Pay attention now, I'm not speaking for my own benefit," Sasori sighed. "If you can recall, I come from a very distinct bloodline. Poisons have always been a specialty to my family. It doesn't affect us like it does others." Sasori chuckled as a bit of porridge fell out of Deidara's mouth. He reached for a cloth, patting the food away. "You could go as far to say we're immune. Because the magic you possess comes from me, you too are immune. You're not that strong, however, as you can clearly see that the poison does have an effect. It won't kill you though."

Sasori put the spoon down in the bowl. "Well, not that it matters because… I'll be the one to end your life." He played with the blond's long locks. "After you left, it occurred to me. You were not yourself. Not the man I had fallen in love with. I ruined your purity." He frowned. "I didn't realize how… unsure you were. When I had planted my familiar within you, your soul was apprehensive and it caused the magic to take control. I should've done more on my part, I know.

"You're not Deidara. You're a dark force who has taken my love. It has taken some time, but I've been studying. I spent the days that you were gone, researching for a way to bring Deidara back. It will be a tricky endeavor. Nothing like this has been done before. I plan to make his soul pure again - to bring him back to me. I'll make things right, so that next time he will be ready in mind, body, and soul."

He stood. "However, for that, I need to weaken you. Ultimately it will weaken Deidara as well, but that's the point. With such a weak host, you won't be able to put up a fight." Sasori slowly moved the covers off the blond's body, revealing that he was naked. "In the beginning, you won't feel much - thanks to the poison. However, once it wears off, I won't be able to give you more. You'll be practically mortal."

His hands ran down the blond's soft thighs. "It'll hurt a lot, but I know you can handle it, Deidara." he said wistfully.

The blond tried to speak, but again nothing would come out. Truly Sasori had lost his mind. Talking about him as if he were a different person. He was the real Deidara! Nothing had changed! Deidara was sure his soul was fine, not that he could feel it. He had never been able to feel his own since the transition into the world of magic.

"Ah, right," Sasori started, "I need to remove your familiar." He leaned over, holding the blond's head still. "Try not to fight him too much. Hiruko is quick to anger."

Deidara wanted every fiber in his being to move away as the redhead leaned in closer. To his surprise, the redhead did not kiss him like he expected. Instead, he held himself close enough that his familiar could crawl out of his mouth into Deidara's. Panic flashed across grey eyes as the angry looking scorpion traipsed into his mouth.

It felt like needles against his tongue, the little legs scurrying across the muscle. He wanted to fight it, but could do nothing as it pushed down his throat like it had the first time. Then it burst through his stomach, finding his soul and familiar.

The bird fluttered about, trying to escape the scorpion's poisonous tail. Each strike almost clipping a wing or tailfeather.

Sasori watched the motionless blond carefully. He could see the familiar pressing against the blond's insides, forming large lumps here and there. The fight only went on for seconds, then there was a stillness. Slowly, a lump crawled up the blond's body. The scorpion scurried out of the blond's mouth, a dead bird in it's tiny claws.

Deidara let out a groan of pain from the back of his throat. It was as soon as his familiar was killed he felt a terrible weakness. Not to mention the dead vermin being pulled forcibly out of his mouth hurt his jaw and throat. Embedding a piece of his familiar in a mortal was one thing, but to actually have his own removed… it was a terrible feeling.

The redhead grabbed both familiars in his hands. He swallowed his own back down and disposed of the dead one by burning it in a magical fire. A small smirk formed on his lips as he watched Deidara's reaction. He approached the blond, "You will suffer for what you've done…" The redhead stroked his cheek with a sigh. "Seven days."

The blond's eyebrows knit together slowly, confused.

"It'll begin tomorrow," the redhead muttered. He leaned down, face lingering over the blond's. It was almost as if he wanted to kiss the blond. He stopped himself though, eye closed - frustrated. "I wish you didn't look like him."

As soon as he was there, he was gone. Deidara watched the back of the redhead as he left the room. He tried everything he could to try and escape, but his body was already too weak. He shivered as a cold breeze brushed against his body. The other witch couldn't even bother to cover him up? Laying there he was left with his thoughts. Without his familiar chirping in the back of his mind, his thoughts were more clear. He thought about how Sasori was crazy for leaving him like this - wanting to torture him. Deidara hadn't changed - he was still Deidara! ...right? The blond began to doubt himself, doubt he hadn't felt since that fated night. He was still Deidara, he had to be… but Sasori talked like he was someone different. Perhaps Sasori just saw him differently. Sasori was the one who changed - he… he was a witch under the guise of a human. Sasori had lied to him. Sasori had betrayed him. _Sasori loved me._

Deidara blinked. What an odd thought. He couldn't fall asleep - his thoughts keeping him up all night. Only when did Sasori come walking into the open room did Deidara realize it was morning. He eyed the redhead with burning eyes. Hair tousled and eyes dark. It seemed Sasori had not slept well either.

Sasori didn't bother to look at the blond. He carried about his morning like Deidara didn't exist.

The blond's stomach growled with hunger pains. He could smell Sasori cooking something from his kitchen. He hadn't had anything other than that porridge Sasori had given him and if anything… that seemed to make him even more hungry? Only a few minutes passed, but it felt terribly long for the blond. His eyes lit up upon seeing Sasori enter the room he was in. The man was carrying a tray with food on it.

"Hungry?" the redhead asked.

Deidara tried to speak, but his throat was too raw from the familiar extraction. He instead nodded, desperate for something to put in his belly.

Sasori smiled an eerie smile as he sat down beside the makeshift bed. He set the tray up just like the night before and began to spoon feed the blond. "Didn't get much sleep, huh?" he murmured.

The blond frowned, accepting the food graciously.

"Ah, me neither," Sasori continued. "I'll be honest, I'm nervous."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. How could the redhead be nervous? He had been so confident since… well since always! _Well, sorta… he always seemed a bit shy around me._ A disgruntled noise passed between the spoon and Deidara's lips.

The redhead chuckled, "I know, I know… Doesn't seem right, does it?"

As more food passed Deidara's lips, the hungrier he got. Something wasn't right. When another spoonful came his way, he found some strength to turn his head and deny the mush.

Sasori's eyebrows raised. Then he smirked. "Catching on, are we? I've already told you before, I'm not going to kill your host body. This food actually does feed you, you just… can't feel it. In fact, it'll make you hungrier and hungrier with each bite." He grabbed Deidara's chin gently, forcing him to face the redhead. "Now, eat up."

Deidara held his mouth shut tight. To his dismay, invisible strings attached to the muscles in his face and forced him to open up. A groan of dismay left his throat as spoon by spoon of porridge was forced down his throat. He ate until all of the porridge in the bowl was gone. By the end of it, he was starving. His stomach ached in pain.

The redhead sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Today marks the first day of your suffering. Don't worry, you're not alone in this. This is very tedious for me too. I can't even sleep." He looked the blond up and down. "Do you have to relieve yourself?"

The blond couldn't fathom why the redhead even bothered to ask. If he had the ability to express any outright emotions, Deidara was sure he'd be flustered or angry. Embarrassed even. The thought to run occurred to him as Sasori released him from his binds and helped him to the outhouse. He discovered it would be useless, however. His legs were that of a fawn fresh out the womb.

This went on for the rest of the day. The only times Sasori would visit were to feed him or take him to the bathroom. He claimed that being by the blond was too much for him. Deidara could only fathom what he meant by that. The blond tried to think of many escape plans, but he knew none would transpire. Not in his condition. It had only been a day and Sasori already had him trapped. The best the blond had going for him was his will to survive. That would have to be enough to get him through this endeavor.

Day two was absolute hell. The blond hadn't received a wink of sleep yet. He felt terribly tired, yet his body refused to succumb. He assumed Sasori had put some sleepless hex on him. A part of his torture, surely. Again, he was fed his own starvation.

Sasori slowly uncuffed the blond's leather binds. "I tried to become a white witch." He picked the blond up and carried him to the bathroom to the boy's surprise. The redhead laid the blond in the bath carefully, the icy water pricking his skin as well as Deidara's. "It didn't work out… Turns out that someone like me can't…" he sighed. He ran a hand through blond locks, pushing the thin strands out of the way. He stared into those steely eyes. With a frown the man stood and turned away from the blond.

Deidara stared back, shivering. Was this his next punishment? An icy bath. To leave him in for so long that his toes and fingers turned black? He only managed a gasp as Sasori was suddenly above him, hand around his neck. His head was pushed under the freezing water. For the first time in two days, he struggled. His body knew to resist death. A thousand things ran through his head as his vision swam away with his breath. Just before he passed out, he was pulled above the water. The blond gasped and panted, trying to push oxygen through his lungs. He could barely see Sasori's face past his blurry vision. Again, his head was pushed under, the strong hand holding him down to the brink of unconsciousness.

His hands grasped the side of tub, nails digging into the wood. His whole body trembled as water got in his mouth and nose, some of it flowing down to his lungs. It burned. When he was allowed air again, he came up sputtering and coughing. "Ma-Master!" his voice came out wrecked and weak. "Sa-" the blond yelped, "Master Sasori! Please!"

On his way down, he swallowed another hefty amount of ice water. He thrashed about. Water splashing everywhere, soaking Sasori as well. With his amount of splashing he had managed to knock some water out. Of course, not enough to keep him from drowning. No matter how many times he called out to the redhead, he'd continue to dunk the boy under over and over. Soon enough, Deidara became so exhausted that he couldn't fight it anymore. He could feel his body shutting down, but his mind still awake. It must've went on for hours before Sasori finally had had enough and pulled the drowned blond from the tub. His body didn't even shiver as he was carried through the cold house.

Sasori was kind enough to dry him off, but still left him completely naked. The blond felt nothing as he was strapped back in place. It was sudden as Sasori reached for his other hand that Deidara retaliated feebly. The redhead stared as the hand grasped his wrist weakly.

"...Sasori," the blond muttered.

The redhead hesitated. He gently tugged out of the blond's measly hold and instead took his hand. He held the hand up, facing the palm.

Deidara made a quiet noise of surprise. Despite his entire body being numb, he could feel the heat of the redhead's tender kiss to his palm. At the touch, the ring on his finger seemed to glow brighter. For a moment, Deidara felt a sense of longing and deja-vu. He pushed it back as Sasori resumed strapping his arm back in place. It was as the man walked away without anything to say that Deidara realized it. Sasori was just as weak as him.

Over the course of two torturous days, Deidara had come up with a plan. He was going to escape. It was clear to him that Sasori had been driven mad by everything that had happened over the past months. There was no way to reason with the redhead and without magic, Deidara's only choice was to play along with Sasori's sick ideas. He may have been weak, but he was determined.

When Sasori visited him that morning, Deidara had already begun his plan. He didn't resist Sasori's attempts to feed him. Instead, he willed his weak body to try and make as much contact with the redhead's as possible. He'd lean into the redhead's subtle touches, kiss him fingertips when cleaning his face, and look only at him and nothing else.

Sasori traced the pale flesh with his fingers softly, a knife gripped loosely in his other hand. "I abandoned the coven," he stated casually.

This was news to Deidara. He had assumed that the redhead had used the members of the coven to find him when he was in Salem.

The redhead stopped right below the blond's collarbone and pressed the tip of his dagger to the skin. "It was shortly after you left…" He made a quick, shallow slash. "It seemed that my little stunt had left a bad impression on everyone. They feared me."

Deidara gasped as another slice was made by his neck.

"They didn't trust me. Thought I was crazy."

 _You are,_ Deidara wanted to bite back.

"I mean, maybe I was a little… unhinged." The dagger dragged from his left collarbone to his right, making a straight clean cut. "B-But how was I supposed to react?!"

Deidara flinched as the man reached for a lemon, his motions matching his mood. He bit his tongue in a wince as the citrus juice was dripped into his fresh wounds.

"My beloved…" Sasori frowned, softly muttering. "You- You took him away from me. I was so confused and I just…" He sighed, making another addition to the ever growing lacerations. "Maybe you can't understand it, but he was all that I had and to have that taken away…"

"Th-The coven…?" Deidara winced.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, now looking up at the blond's face. "The coven really didn't mean that much to me," he admitted. "It was nothing more than an heirloom, passed down from my family. Mindless sheep, following the herd - only scared when a wolf discovers their meadow." He stopped his cutting for a moment, setting the knife down beside Deidara's hand.

Deidara felt his heartbeat increase. Had Sasori let his guard down already? So easily? He had to keep the redhead talking. "Gr…" he took a deep breath. Talking was really hard when your brain was exhausted and not allowed rest for days. "Grand... mother?" His pinky reached out, touching the end of the blade.

The redhead leaned over the bed, resting on his head on his hands. "Ah, Chiyo… yes. She was family, but that doesn't mean she was there for me." Sasori played with the blond's faded golden locks. "I hadn't lied to you when I said that I didn't have a family. I never really saw Chiyo as my grandmother. She was… she was just the High Priestess. She'd argue otherwise… if she was still alive that is."

The blond's eyes widened.

Sasori chuckled darkly. "You caused a lot of trouble leaving, yanno?" He glanced away from the blond's stare. "I suppose I have as well."

Deidara reached his fingers out again, his hand stretching against its limits. He felt the handle hit his palm and spin slightly. He panicked, worrying it would fall. If it fell then Sasori would definitely know he was trying to grab it. "Y-Y-You kill…?"

The redhead nodded, scooting closer, knocking the knife forward. He didn't even seem to notice. "We had a falling out. Her and a knight of mine turned on me. Women are such heartless creatures," he sighed. "I've never had any luck with them… a man though…" He chuckled a bit, "Who knows how to treat a man better than another man? Men are just as beautiful as women without even having to try."

The blond nodded, acting as if he really cared about what the redhead was saying. Thanks to the redhead's slip up, he managed to grasp the dagger. As sly as he could, he began to cut at his bindings. If he could get Sasori with one good stab then he could cut himself free and leave this hellhole!

"If this fails," Sasori started, "I don't know what I'll do." He wringed his hands together, his ring rubbing against his skin uncomfortably.

Deidara nearly let out an excited noise as the cuff snapped off silently. He held the knife in his hand tightly, hands sweating. He raised the knife slowly.

"I couldn't live in a world without him. I couldn't live without you, Deidara."

The blond hesitated.

"Can you?" Sasori murmured.

"H-Huh?"

The redhead grabbed the blond's hand that held the dagger. He deliberately held the knife close to his chest, making Deidara's hand grip it tighter. "Can you live without me?"

Deidara trembled, "I-I-"

"You felt it didn't you?" Sasori murmured. "Everything I felt when you left. You could feel it even though you were away from me. You tried to distract yourself with intimacy, but it didn't work did it? We're bonded, Deidara. We share something much more than just physically or emotionally… we're spiritually bound. If I were to die, well… you'd just want to die too." Sasori pressed the knife closer, the sharp end just breaking through the skin. "Go ahead, Deidara. If that's what you really want."

The blond squeezed his eyes shut, dropping the knife with shaky hands.

Sasori smirked and held the boy's hand. "That's what I thought." With a snap of his fingers, the cuff had resealed around the blond's wrist. Deidara stared up at him with sad eyes. Sasori bent down to pick up the tossed aside blade. "How did you say it again?" The older man cleared his throat, " _Pathetic. You couldn't even kill me,_ " he mimicked in the blond's voice perfectly.

Deidara glared up at the redhead weakly, tormented by his own words he had once spat at the other witch.

"Could it be you've grown soft toward me?" Sasori teased. "Or… is it that you're slowly losing control?" He leaned in close, lips curling into a small smile. "He's coming back isn't he?"

The blond snarled and tried to headbutt the snarky redhead. He cursed inwardly as he felt his head rush and forcefully hit the back of the hard bed he laid on.

The redhead backed off, resuming his stance from before. He cut across the blond's arm, leaving a long trail of blood in its path. "Now, where were we? Nine hundred ninety-four more cuts to go."

The final days were approaching. Tomorrow would be the night that Sasori would attempt to purify his soul. In preparation for the next day, Sasori had given him one final form of punishment. Sensory deprivation.

Deidara's senses were stripped from him. He lay in the darkness of his own mind. Thoughts of trying to leave Sasori had left his mind since the night Sasori gave him the chance to kill him. Deidara really didn't know what to think. Maybe he was the one who was crazy. He started to have different thoughts… as if a fog had cleared from his mind. He could recall certain memories more clearly now. He could see how they had changed… how he had changed.

He didn't know how long he had been deprived of his senses, but it must've been long enough that a day had passed. The first sense to come back to him was sound.

The blond could hear the scraping of a chair, wood against wood. Sasori must've pulled a seat up to him. His skin pricked at the redhead's icy fingers touching him. Feeling.

"Open your eyes, Deidara."

The blond did so slowly. Too bright. The first thing he could perfectly see was Sasori leaning over him. Then the millions of candles, rosaries, and religious items scattered about. The smell of herbs and flowers flooded his nostrils. It was like becoming a witch once again, his senses sensitive.

"Today's the day. It'll soon be a full moon," Sasori started. An aged book floated over to him. It certainly didn't look like a book that belonged to the redhead. "White witches really are by the book kind of people. Everything has to be punctual and clean." The book flipped open, the pages fanning by. "This was really hard to get my hands on, just so you know. Learning how to read it was even more exhausting."

The book stopped and Sasori took a few steps away from Deidara. Foreign words began to flow from the redhead's mouth.

At first Deidara felt nothing. It was only when his body began to levitate that he panicked. He tried to resist, but it proved to be useless. His body was paralyzed. His eyes met Sasori's.

A silent scream passed Deidara's lips as the pain began. One by one, his bones cracked and snapped. They ground together as they seemed to regrow and form. An ear splitting screech echoed in his ears, the sound waves piercing his brain like a knife. His heart was beating so fast that it threatened to explode out his chest. Everything came to a crashing halt as he felt a hand reach inside him. He couldn't see anything, but the pain was real. It burned as it dug through his organs and scratched at something more than physical. His soul. The hand grasped his essence, squeezing it. The pain was too much, the fire inside his body consuming him. All at once he could remember everything. From his childhood to the day he met Sasori. His world went black again and he nearly believed that Sasori had blocked out his senses to alleviate him.

That wasn't the case.

Deidara could see himself outside his body, standing in pitch blackness. He raised a hand. It appeared he still had his senses. Then he was standing in front of himself. It was a reflection, waves rippling and distorting the image. He reached out, the image mirroring him. His hands touched the wall of water, feeling nothing. He stuck his hand further in feeling around.

A gasp left his lips as something grabbed a hold of him. He tried to tug his arm out, but the grip was firm. The hand that held him pulled through the reflection, revealing it's true form. It was almost as dark as their surroundings, but the slightest sheen gave away it's murky color. It dripped heavy inky drops into the nothingness.

Deidara panicked as more of the tar-like creature tried to come through. He frantically looked at his reflection. It smiled viciously, still human looking. Looking just like Deidara. Except…

" _I could stare into your eyes forever. More beautiful than even the sky."_

The memory was loud, as if Sasori was saying to him once more.

Those weren't his eyes.

Deidara let out a scream, trying to free his arm. The tar had crawled up to his shoulder. This wasn't right! He shouldn't have been here! "G-Get out of m-my head!"

His reflection sneered, "You're the one who is in my head."

It sounded like him. Grey eyes mocking him.

Deidara struggled, arm pulling and twisting in painful positions. He tried to hit the reflection, but he nearly got his other hand stuck. "Get out! Get out!" He was scared and it reminded him… reminded him of when Sasori had taken him into the woods. Had forced this evil upon him. The inky grip only grew stronger, taking over most of his body now. His reflection laughed.

The blond whimpered as he slowly crumpled to the ground, the black veil covering him. He was giving in.

" _Does my love mean that little to you?"_

A sharp pain shot through Deidara's heart. He could remember the look in Sasori's eyes. The doubt. The hurt. The love. Love…

" _I love you, so much."_

He loved Sasori with everything he had and Sasori…

" _I love you as well. More than I think possible, yeah."_

Sasori loved him too. Loved Deidara more than his mind or heart could process.

He had to see him again. He had to tell him. One last time.

" _Don't forget those words."_

Deidara closed his eyes, smiling, as the blackness consumed him.

Sasori was nervous to say the least. He paced the room up and down. He so badly wanted to wake the blond and hold him, but if he did he might interfere with the purification. He really hoped it had worked. He wasn't a white witch. He almost wished he wasn't a witch to begin with.

"J-Just once, I-I'd like to wake... up next t-to you, yeah."

The redhead's eyes widened and he ran to the blond's side immediately. He searched the boy's face frantically. Blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Pretty sky blue eyes.

"D-Deidara…"

The blond smiled weakly, "Everything hurts, yeah."

Sasori gently took the blond's hand. "I can fix that… I just…" He gave the hand a little squeeze. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Please… forgive me, Deidara. I didn't mean-"

"I love you, Sasori."

The redhead bit his bottom lip. "That… That doesn't make up for my mistake."

Deidara sat up with the help of the redhead. He leaned against his lover, having had missed him and too weak to actually sit up by himself. "I forgive you… I was just scared… not ready."

"I-"

"H-Hey… you love me too, right?" Deidara interrupted, trembling hand reaching for Sasori's face.

Sasori cupped the hand in his own, forehead bumping Deidara's lightly. "I couldn't live without you." He stared into the blond's tired eyes. "There aren't enough words to tell you just how much I love you."

Deidara smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Forever with you, yeah."

Sasori returned the gesture passionately. He could feel the blond's words against his lips. He smiled. His hand tightened over the blond's - their rings grinding against each other for a brief moment. As he pulled away, he looked over his lover's face.

He froze.

"Deidara…?" he whispered. He released the blond's hand, it falling limp. He gave the blond a small shake.

Nothing.

He put a hand over the blond's heart.

Nothing.

His soul was slipping away.

Sasori's fists clenched, teeth grinding together. What had he done wrong? It had seemed to work! Why… Why didn't Deidara tell him? He said he loved him and yet…

He sat there for hours. The corpse sleeping in his arms.

Many knocked at his door. He never answered.

It was only at dawn did he leave his home. He stood over a freshly dug grave. Unmarked. Heart heavy with grief, hand weighed down by a token of undying love. Sasori left the town for good. Ashes and madness left in his wake.

* * *

 _April 2017_

* * *

The woman sat patiently in her seat high above the ground. She rested a hand on her stomach, smiling. She looked over to her right, eyeing the steady beeping monitor. The sound of the door opening alerted her to the newcomer's presence.

"Ah, sorry to have kept you waiting," the doctor apologized with a gentle smile.

She shook her head. "It's alright. I know you're a busy man." She watched as the brunet pushed up his glasses and took a seat next to her bed. He checked his clipboard.

"Due next month, huh? Hasn't even felt that long," the man laughed. His eyes ran over the papers. "A beautiful baby girl…" he sighed. "Such a wonder."

The woman laughed a bit. "Yes, she's my first. If I had my phone, I'd show you her nursery. It's every little princess's dream."

The doctor nodded, "I'm sure." He stood and pulled his stethoscope from around his neck. "We'll just do a normal check up today."

"Oh? No ultrasound?"

"Perhaps later." The doctor smiled and put the end of the cold device to her stomach. Listening. He hummed quietly and made a noise of surprise, suddenly back away.

"Doctor?" the woman asked, concerned.

The man let out a laugh. "Boy, she sure is a kicker. A loud thump to my scope had my head ringing."

The woman laughed as well.

The doctor smiled, placing a hand over her stomach. "Good, good…" He rose, standing straight. "Alright, a nurse will be in soon."

"Oh, alr- ah!" the woman gasped as a sharp pain went through her abdomen. "D-Doctor, i think something is, oh god," she cried out, now wailing in extreme pain. No way could she be giving birth now! "Doctor!" she cried again.

Several nurses and doctor ran in. It took several minutes for the pain to settle and her to calm. The doctor sat down with her as a nurse set up the ultrasound machine. He listened in on her stomach, and shook his head. "Everything sounds fine. What happened?"

The woman shook her head, teary eyed. "It was when you tried to leave that it just started hurting." She shivered as the gel was rubbed along her stomach. The nurse hummed happily as she moved the device over the skin. The woman looked up at the screen, checking her baby as well.

The doctor gave a confused look. "What do you mean I tried to leave?"

The woman blinked, "You… you came in here to do my check up, right?"

The doctor shook his head slowly. "I had just returned from lunch when I heard the commotion…" He turned to his assistant. "Call the front desk immediately. Let them know that their is a man impersonating doctors here." He turned to his patient. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Y-You! How could… He looked like you!"

The doctor frowned.

"I-I… oh god," she felt sick.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" the doctor asked.

The woman shook her head. "N-No, he just read my papers a-and listened to the baby's heartbeat. He-" her body tensed, "He touched me. He touched my stomach."

"Is that all?"

A nod.

The doctor looked to his ultrasound technician.

The woman gave a hopeful smile. She gestured to the screen. "Everything is alright with your baby."

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded. "Your son is completely healthy."

The doctor and patient stared in shock.

"I'm… I'm having a girl."

The nurse cocked her head, "Afraid not. See right here," she pointed to the screen. "It's a boy, dear. Did they not tell you? Oh, shoot, did I spoil it?"

As the hospital went into lockdown and patient and doctor tried to figure out why they were misinformed, a lone figure walked away from the building.

He smiled. Red hair fluttering about as the gust of wind picked up. It began to lightly rain. Sasori didn't care though. This was the one. He had waited for so long and after so many failed attempts… He was coming back for good.

Deidara would be reborn and this time… this time Sasori would make it right.


End file.
